This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Demand has increased for thin film transistor (“TFT”) displays used for in-vehicle displays, such as the instrument cluster for displaying vehicle speed, engine speed, and vehicle parameters for example. TFT displays can be advantageous over traditional analogue dials, for example due to their ability to be programmed to display different features. However, some vehicle occupants find the flat, two-dimensional nature of TFT displays to be less aesthetically pleasing than traditional three-dimensional, gages. Such flat TFT displays are therefore subject to improvement.